Almost
by misslonely8059
Summary: Eles poderiam ser, mas não seriam.


**Aviso 01**: Harry Potter e seus personagens são da tia Jota Cá. Essa história é um delírio e não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 02**: Não tenho beta, portanto ignore qualquer erro.

**Aviso 03**: Essa situação surgiu depois de uma conversa com a **Sophie Malfoy** sobre a cena em que o Harry e a Mione dançam em Relíquias da Morte e sobre como o relacionamento dele com a Ginna não teve graça.

**Aviso 04**: **Tay**, eu te amo. Obrigada por sempre ler minhas fanfics 3

**Aviso 05**: Ficou tão boninha que me deu vontade de deletar. Já não sei escrever romances, imagina _quase_ romances, então. Enfim, história inocente, só queria brincar com os dois. Agora deixem reviews e digam "oi". Sou uma pessoa naturalmente carente. q

oOoOo

**Almost**

A noite estava fria, serena. Uma música suave tocava, misturando-se ao barulho das conversas animadas dos convidados. A passarela estava adornada com pétalas brancas, o que era bastante típico para a ocasião. Duas colunas em estilo grego estavam posicionadas ao altar, uma de cada lado do Mestre de Cerimônias Mágicas. As cadeiras de madeira branca, enfileiradas como em uma igreja, estavam adornadas com tulipas e magnólias nos encostos. Um tapete vermelho vivo manchava a pureza do cenário abaixo da pedra de mármore do altar. Vários vagalumes enfeitiçados dançavam sem parar pela tenda, brilhantes, iluminando.

Poderia ser lindo. Mas não seria. Não para ele.

Deu meia volta e caminhou até uma tenda menor, fechada, isolada de toda a festa. Respirou fundo antes de bater à porta, as mãos frias levemente suadas pela tensão do momento. Talvez não devesse estar alí. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para o Ron e lhe dar apoio. Quem sabe apenas não fosse para ser.

Não seriam, não deveriam ser.

Mas não era como se nunca tivesse agido impulsivamente antes. Suspirou e abriu a porta.

E lá estava ela, tão linda quanto nenhuma outra jamais seria. O vestido branco de seda lhe caía enviesado pelo corpo, esculpindo suas formas delicadas. Os cabelos claros eram amarrados em um coque, adornados com pequenas magnólias e somente alguns fios teimosos insistiam em lhe cair pelo rosto. No colo nu, o colar de esmeraldas reluzia discreto, afinal Hermione nunca foi o tipo de mulher que apreciou qualquer exagero e, ainda assim, conseguia ser exageradamente bela com apenas tão pouco.

Ele ficou parado à porta por alguns instantes, embasbacado de mais para ter qualquer outra reação se não a de admirar, completamente entregue, a mulher diante de si, deixando que aquela imagem impregnasse em sua mente. Era tudo o que teria dela, afinal. Uma imagem.

Era tudo o que ela poderia lhe dar.

- Harry! - ela o encarava pelo espelho, um sorriso nervoso dançando em seu rosto, o que o fez sorrir de volta.

Entrou na tenda, fechando a porta atrás de si, levemente nervoso pela decisão que acabara de tomar. Ele faria. Eles seriam, ao menos uma única vez. Precisa tentar e aquela seria sua última chance.

Hermione terminou de colocar os brincos e levantou, ficando de frente para ele.

- O que você acha? - ela perguntou, apertando a saia do vestido, seu nervosismo servindo apenas para deixá-la mais linda.

E o que Harry poderia dizer? Que ela estava deslumbrante? Perfeita? Que ela _sempre_ foi e que povoava os pensamentos dele há tempos?

- Você está incrível, Mione. - disse apenas.

- Sério? Achei que as esmeraldas não cairam bem com o vestido.

- Só pode estar brincando. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. - e aquilo saio meio que sem pensar, o que causou um leve e adorável rubor no rosto da amiga, que desviou o olhar por alguns instantes, parecendo sem jeito.

- Como o Ron está? - ela ainda não o encarava, mas deu alguns passos para se aproximar dele, os braços cruzados na defensiva.

- Nervoso. Ele acha que você pode não aparecer.

- Aquele idiota! - e então os olhos dela encontraram os seus, dessa vez com um ar divertido e um brilho indecifrável. Ela estendeu as mãos e segurou as deles. - Eu estou tão nervosa, Harry!

E Harry sabia que ela não estava falando do casamento, o que fez seu sorriso aumentar. Aproximou-se um pouco mais dela, em nenhum momento desviando o olhar, mas antes que pudesse dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, uma trombeta soou e ambos se sobressaltaram.

E Harry não podia mais fraquejar, seria agora ou nunca mais.

- Está na hora! - ela disse, o sorriso em seu rosto desfalecendo pouco a pouco - Vamos, você precisa ficar ao lado dele quando eu for entrar.

- Hermione... - chamou com firmeza, seus olhos buscando o castanho com urgência. Ele estava pronto. Eles seriam.

- Sim?

- Você... - e então as palavras simplesmente o deixaram. Elas nunca sairiam, morreriam entaladas em sua garganta.

Afinal, do que serviriam as palavras? Hermione já sabia. Ele também já sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Que desde aquele fatídico dia em que dançaram juntos durante a caça às horcruxes, o sentimento deles mudou. Que as trocas de olhares entre eles estavam carregadas de significados, que os toques estavam mais intensos, que os abraços estavam mais demorados, que as conversas sempre terminavam em insinuações aparentemente inocentes, mas no fundo eles sabiam que não eram.

Simplesmente não eram mais os mesmos, não se sentiam mais da mesma forma. Eles poderiam ser tudo e, no entanto, eram quase nada. Eram amigos, companheiros. Apenas isso. Um _quase_ eterno.

Eles poderiam ser, mas não seriam. E Harry sabia disso. Sorriu, derrotado antes de conseguir dizer sem encará-la.

- Você vai ser muito feliz com o Ron.

Era isso.

Ele não tinha coragem, simplesmente não podia. Ron era seu melhor amigo, ela era sua melhor amiga. Não havia qualquer chance entre os dois, afinal estavam condenados àquela condição desde o começo. O que você estava pensando, Harry? Que poderia simplesmente ir até lá e se declarar no dia do casamento dela, achando que alguma coisa poderia acontecer? Que poderia apenas roubar a noiva do seu melhor amigo e ser feliz para sempre? Não seja idiota!

Rony não merecia isso. _Eles_ não mereciam isso.

Harry voltou a olhar para ela a tempo de perceber um suspiro escapando dos lábios rosados enquanto seu olhos castanhos encaravam os próprios pés numa atitude consternada, mas ela logo voltou a retribuir o seu olhar e sorriu de lado.

Um sorriso triste.

- Você também vai ser muito feliz com a Ginna, Harry. - ela disse e seu tom de voz deixava claro o ar de decepção que a aflingia, o que fez o coração de Harry apertar.

- Nós vamos ser muito felizes. - e agora ele também sorria da mesma maneira nostálgica que a amiga.

Estavam perdidos, mas nunca diriam aquilo em voz alta, era errado de mais, perigoso de mais. Aqueles sentimentos ficaram trancafiados dentro deles para sempre e a dor que isso causava latejava no peito, ardente, sufocante. Mas era melhor que fosse assim.

- Sempre vamos ser amigos, não é? - ela perguntou, chegando perto, muito perto dele, seus rostos a apenas poucos centímetros de distância e suas respirações se misturando, o verde de encontro ao castanho num último contato íntimo, intenso, urgente.

Um último adeus ao que poderia ser.

- Sempre! - ele respondeu num sussurro, inclinando o rosto para quase tocar os lábios dela.

Quase. Ele não faria.

Eles sempre seriam um quase.

- Harry? - ela chamou, igualmente sussurrando, o que lhe causou arrepios por todo o corpo e, por um momento, pensou se não seria mais coerente apenas deixar toda a sensatez de lado e fazer o que seu corpo lhe pedia com tanta urgência.

- O quê?

Ela levou alguns segundos para conseguir responder, o medo de quebrar o momento era visível em seus olhos, mas era necessário. Aquilo não poderia durar mais. Rony esperava por eles.

Rony confiava neles.

- Preciso ir casar agora.

Harry sorriu, afastando-se dela bem lentamente, deixando que aquele perfume amadeirado o enebriasse pela última vez antes de beijar aquelas mãos delicadas e deixar a sala, rumo à tenda cerimonial. Ron o esperava e Hermione já não podia ser sua.

Mas não importava. Quase tinha sido e somente o quase já lhe bastava.

Amigos. Melhores amigos. Um aperto de mão, um abraço, cumplicidade. Amizade.

A escolha havia sido feita e já não tinha mais volta.


End file.
